Three of a Kind
by Headless Duke
Summary: America hated the horrid past between him and his dear boyfriend, Russia. One day he finally find's England's spell book and a way to rid them both of the memories and earn back the trust that he thought would always be lost. The only bad thing is... he can't really read Latin correctly... Wait... Why are there three Russians? Rusame, Canonverse


Alfred had finally done it. After two years of searching through England's spell book, he'd finally found what he was looking for! A way to turn back the clock in his and Ivan's relationship for real, forgetting everything about the Cold War. It would erase their memories, as if none of it had ever happened. Of course, Ivan didn't know he was doing it. If he did, he'd never agree, even though it was truly what was best for them. There was still some mistrust in the relationship and without trust, it would crumble.

Of course, America's Latin had never been the best and those without knowledge of magic should never try such complicated spells. As he chanted over Ivan's prone body, having knocked him out to get him here, something strange happened, three bursts of light went off one right after the other, blinding Alfred and blasting him back against the wall. When he finally rose, there were three lumps on the ground where there should only be one.

Inspecting them more closely, Alfred gasped. Where one Ivan had been only moments ago, three had taken his place! Each of them were Ivan but...He bit his lip, looking over the sleeping faces of the three men. One in his lover's modern dress, one in the uniform of the Soviet Union, which he hadn't seen him wear in a long time, and the other in...was that Imperial garb? No fucking way...it had been almost a century since the Revolution, since he'd seen those tassels and that sash.

"V-vanya?" He called timidly.

The first to open their eyes was the youngest looking one. "D-da?" He tilted his head up towards the American man. He was a bit chubbier then Ivan and looked more innocent then the other two. He looked happier then the Soviet one, and just as happy as his regular one. His name will be Vanya.

The second was the Soviet looking one. He looked thinner and more in shape due to the fact that he was from a time of war. We'll call this one Russia. He looked bitter and stained red from spending too much time in the cold.

Lastly his Ivan woke up. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Al-fred? What ha-OH MY GOD THERE ARE THREE OF ME!" He cried, jumping in shock.

"Uhahahahaha...oops." Alfred laughed nervously in a small voice, shrinking back from the three of them. "This...this wasn't supposed to happen, I swear! I just...wanted to...fix things between us." He looked down, shoulders sagging.

"What did you do!?" Ivan cried, jumping to his feet. "He obviously fucked up as usual!" Russia snapped, bitter towards the American. "Privet America!" Vanya smiled brightly. He knew the American, not well, but he still knew him. "God, you're a dumb bitch you know that!?" The Soviet snapped angrily.

: Al flinched back from Russia's words, guilt and fear curling in his gut. He'd never been afraid of the Soviet Union. But then again, he'd never been his lover, either. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

"I can't believe this!" Russia roared, jumping to his feel like Ivan did. "Calm down!" Vanya frowned, crossing his arms. "Do not be mean to him. So what if he made a mistake! Everyone makes them!" He pouted. The Soviet sneered at his former self. "Listen here you pus-" "Okay!" Ivan cut him off. "What exactly did you do Alfred..?"

"I wanted..." He bit his lip, knowing that Ivan would be mad at him. "I wanted to erase our memories. You know...of _him_." He snarled, hitting Russia with a glare.

Russia growled and spit in Alfred's face. "Fuck you, you insolent little cunt!" He growled angrily. Ivan gave Alfred a hurt look, and then it morphed into an angry look. Vanya hurried over and wiped the spit from Alfred's face. "You poor thing! Don't feel bad, okay?" Vanya was as young Alfred was, only 19 years old.

Alfred jerked back, curling in on himself and hugging his knees to his chest. "I-I'm sorry..." He whimpered, tears springing to his eyes, more because of the hurt and angry look on Ivan's face than anything. He got up, fleeing the room, unable to be around any of them. He didn't need Russia's vitriol, he didn't deserve Vanya's kindness, and Ivan...oh, god Ivan hated him now, didn't he?

Ivan hurried after Alfred, grabbing his wrist tightly, yanking him back into the room."This isn't done Alfred." He sighed. "Come here..." He pulled Alfred into his arms, petting his head. "I'm pretty sure I know why you did this and I understand... But You don't need to get rid of those memories. They have a lot meaning in them. It's our past, something we can't run away from." He sighed.

"Let me go!" He cried, trying to yank away from him. "I don't wanna be here anymore, let me go!"

Ivan gripped him tightly. "Alfred, calm down!" He tried to keep him calm, but when he saw it wasn't working he grabbed over his Nantucket and started to tug. It always shut him up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed, trying to jerk away. But it didn't work and Ivan caught the curl. Al's knees went weak immediately and he sunk down, eyes darkening and a small moan escaping him.

Now that he was quiet, Ivan dropped down and cupped his cheeks. "I'm not angry at you." He promised, and then leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. "I love you and that's not going to change." Russia snorted. "Ha, what a joke. He won't even listen to you. You had to use that damn ero-zone to shut him up!" He snapped. Vanya, being the inexperienced teenager he was, just blushed and his face behind his scarf.

Alfred shook his head, crying silently. "No, you hate me. And if you don't, you should." He sniffled. "You always hated me before, why change that?"

"Because I got to sit down and get to know Alfred. No longer did I see you as America. I see you as my beautiful, fun-loving, smart lover." He cooed, petting his face.

"If I'm so smart, why did I think this stupid plan of mine would work?" He sneered. "I'm an idiot. You know it, I know it, and god knows that bastard knows it." He glared at Russia.

"Well you made a mistake." Ivan smiled, kissing his dear Alfred. "There's nothing to be upset about." He cooed, kissing him again. "I have grown so soft." Russia commented, crossing his arms. He looked sharper then Ivan.

"You mean you've pulled the stick out of your ass?" Alfred sneered at the other. "You're nothing but a mean old bastard who feels so shitty about himself that you have to hurt other people."

"Yeah? And you're nothing but a stupid, fatass screw-up, who can even suck a dick correctly." He hissed, dangerously. "The only thing you _could_ do was lay there with your legs spread, and you still struggled to do that, dumb whore!"

"How would you fucking know, you dumb piece of shit. I certainly wasn't sucking /your/ cock! You probably never fucking washed it!" He snarled.

"Oh? Watch your mouth~" Russia smirked. "I'm still your darling Ivan, you dumb whore. Everything you say to me you're saying to him~" he purred. Ivan didn't really like what Alfred was saying. It hurt him to hear that coming from his lover.

"Ivan's way better than you _ever_ were!" He snarled. "You're just a prick! Or can you not take what you dish out? At least I'm not nasty! Spittin on people, what's wrong with you!?"

"I _am_ Ivan." He stated, grinning like a smartass. "And it's a form of disrespect, you bitch." He snarled. "Watch the way you talk to him!" Ivan hissed, getting in Russia's face and poking his chest. "Don't fucking touch me you pussy!" Russia hissed back. Within minutes of arguing in Russian they broke out into a full on fist fight. Ivan never had anyone that was matched to him in pure strength.

"Hey!" He cried, getting up and getting between them, pushing them apart. "Both of you sit down!" He snarled, easily pushing both of them to the ground on their asses. "You!" He pointed at Russia, a dangerous look in his eyes. "You have no power here and I'll have no disrespect from you." He warned. "And you..." He looked at Ivan, smiling. "Thanks for defending my honor, baby, but if we're too loud my dad will catch us."

Russia sneered and stood back up, dusting himself off. "Fine." He sighed, wiping blood from his nose. Ivan got up as well, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Yes, dorodoi." He smiled. Vanya stood behind them, unsure of what to do. "I..I.." He blushed in embarrassment, unable to form words. He had always kinda liked Alfred. He was very pretty and so nice. Now that he knew he was going to be in a relationship with him.. Well that was really good news!

Alfred turned to Vanya, smiling sweetly. "Did you have something you wanted to say?" He asked, sweet as sugar.

His cheeks flushed a bright red. "I.. i wanted to say that I'm sorry!" He looked down, twiddling his thumbs, looking like a clumsy sweetheart.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have anything to be sorry about~" He giggled, coming up to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You've done nothing wrong!"

Vanya couldn't get any more red. He was getting so flustered by just a kiss to the head! He felt so embarrassed. Ivan frowned. His younger self was using that cuddy face to his advantage!

Alfred giggled, throwing his arms around the other teen and hugging him tight. "Oh you're just so cute! I wanna eat you up! Can I put you in my pocket~? Oh you're just too adorable for this plane of existence!"

Vanya started to babble in Russian. It was too much for him! He had relationships before, but they were platonic and innocent. When he was near Alfred, his heart felt like it was going to bu- there it goes.. Onto the floor... Vanya let out a squeak and hugged onto Alfred tightly.

Alfred giggled, pressing a kiss to Vanya's cheek and stooping down to pick up the heart, dusting it off gently and pressing a kiss to it before putting it back in his chest. "There ya go, darlin'. Good as new~"

[Vanya failed to hold in a choked moan when his heart was touched. He hid his face in the crook of Alfred's neck, mumbling " Sorry.." Ivan frowned again. Why was the younger one getting all the damn attention? He was being too innocent; Ivan didn't remember being like that...

Alfred giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're just too damn adorable for words!" He squeed, petting his head. "You can come sit by me and we can be best buddies~"

"O-okay, Alfred." He blushed, clinging to Alfred's arm. Russia noticed the spike of jealousy in his older self and pulled out his flask. "Here" He mumbled, handing it to him. Ivan took it mumbling a "thank you" and taking a swig.

Alfred led Vanya happily over towards the other two, sitting in a chair on Ivan's other side, away from the communist dickface, linking his arm with Ivan's and looking up at him with a sweet smile. "Heya honey~" He giggled.

"Hello, dorogoi." Ivan smiled, handing the flask to his Soviet self. Russia put it back in the inner pocket of his jacket. Vanya held onto Alfred's hand, just enjoying the American's presence.

Alfred leaned up and pecked Ivan on the lips, nuzzling their noses together. "You know, this might not be so bad. I've got you, your adorable younger self, and that one's keeping his mouth shut~"

Russia decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut. He didn't need a headache at the moment. "My Soviet self won't that bad once I get a chance to talk things with him. Why don't you go and get something to eat or maybe a board game... Something to pass the time." Ivan whispered to Alfred.

: Alfred frowned a bit. "I don't want to leave you here with him alone. He's gonna be mean to you!" He protested, squeezing his hand.

"He _is_ me." Ivan laughed. "I can handle myself just fine." He kissed Alfred's cheek. "Just go."

Alfred worried his lip for awhile before nodding slowly, getting up and crossing to the door. He threw one last worried look over his shoulder before sighing and shutting the door behind him.

By the time Alfred returned, the three Russian's were sitting together laughing and looking as if they were having a decent conversation. Russia's jacket and hat were off leaving him in just a tank top, BDUs and his boots. Vanya had taken off his thick over-dress due to the heat of the room, leaving him shirtless. ",That sounds adorable!" Russia giggled. "He really does that?" Ivan laughed and nodded.

Alfred narrowed his eyes as he came into the room, suspicious of the three of them laughing together. A laughing commie was never, ever a good sign. "Who does what?" He asked, wary of the answer.

"He was telling me how you always end up kicking off your pants on your sleep!" He giggled. "It really is an adorable trait Alfred!" Ivan smiled. "You do many cute things!"

"It gets hot!" He protested, pouting. "And why are you telling these things to the /Commie!?/" He whined. "He's just gonna turn it around and use it against me!"

"Aw, Don't be so mean~" Russia pouted back playfully. "I just talked to hin and told him a few important things." Ivan shrugged. "So now he'll be nicer like the rest of us." Russia smiled at him, giving hin the same happy smile that Ivan would give him when he was no longer angry.

Alfred wasn't buying it. He didn't trust Russia as far as he could throw him. "I'm watching you, Red. You take one step outta line and I swear to you...you _will_ regret it." He growled. "And you." He narrowed his eyes at Ivan. "No more divulging secrets to the enemy!"

"Oh and his ears are sensitive. Like they get him moaning like a whore." Ivan smirked. He did that just to spite Alfred for telling him not to talk. Of course he wouldn't say anything _too_ important.

Alfred blushes scarlet and growled, snarling like an animal. "You traitor!" He snapped. "That's it, no sex for...for...ever! You're banned!"

"Aww, don't be like that!" Ivan protested, frowning. He didn't like the sound of that. "Don't worry."Russia smirked. "We can help! It would be masturbation."

See! He's trying to undermine our relationship already!" Alfred hissed. "That was his plan all along! Win your trust so he could break us apart! Can't you see that he's _evil_?" Alfred whine.

"I just offered to help get him off, not end your relationship!" Russia protested. He wasn't that mean! "Alfred calm down.." Ivan sighed.

"I will NOT calm down! He spit in my face, called me a whore, and all sorts of other horrible things and now you're being all buddy-buddy with him and telling him my secrets! I wouldn't do that to /you/, why are you? He's just going to plot against me!"

"Alfred, I'm being nice because I _know_ him! Do you forget that at one point I was him! I did much more than just insult you and spit at you! Calm down and try to be nice to him! I explained some important things to him! He's going to be nice!"

"He's lying!" Alfred cried, tearing at his hair. "He's a liar! Why would he be nice? He hates me! He's tricking you! He's tricking you so he can get information that he can use against me! He hates me and he wants to get rid of me!"

"Alfred, you have to calm down!" Ivan stressed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Amer-Alfred," Russia began, stepping forward. "I am not lying. I am trying to be civil, nice even. I don't expect you to trust me, but at least calm down..."

"I'm watching you." He snarled, poking Russia in the chest. "And don't you dare call me by my human name _Russia_." He hissed.

Russia let out a sigh. "Fine, America." He took his seat again, knowing it's best to keep quiet. "Alfred.. I can still call you that, right?" Vanya asked shyly, wrapping his arms around Alfred's arm. "You should calm down.. You're much prettier when you're happy! That's when you look like a happy sunflower!" He smiled sweetly.

Alfred just stood there, unable to say anything. Somehow, Russia being nice to him just made everything worse. "You...you're an ass." He finally broke down. "Both of you." Addressing Russia and Ivan. "It would have just been better if you were...if you would just hate me and curse me and spit at me. At least I'm used to that! H-how dare you come in here, how dare you! You can't just...it's not right! I have to have everything thrown back in my face like that, all those years of heartbreak and agony and you just expect everything to be okay?" He hissed. "You can't...you can't do that to me!" He was crying now, completely ignoring Vanya. "I can't take it!"

Russia snapped back faster than a whip. "You can't take it? Ha! Try going through years of pain and suffering to be shown true power! Having everyone still afraid of you just because you look intimidating then be surrounded by a makeshift family only to be told that it falls apart and you're left alone! And to be told that the thorn in your side is what makes you happy again! I'm so confused right now that it's not even funny!"

"I fucking loved you, you ass. That whole damn time. Every second you were cursing me, calling me a whore, trying to undermine my people and our entire way of life, I was so in love with you I couldn't think straight!" He spat. "And finally, _finally_ you stop being such an asshole and I get what I want and all of my dreams come true and now you're here _again_. Exactly the memories I wanted to _get rid of_!"

"Sorry that _your_ government wanted to destroy everything I stand for! Sorry that you called me a "COMMIE BASTARD" every time I spoke my mind on a subject!" He yelled back, eyes filling with tears. " Sorry that I loved you far before communism and that day when you told me that I was fucking evil because of the man running my nation, broke my heart!"

"You broke mine first! Or did you think this street didn't go both fucking ways! I loved you, worshipped you, _adored_ you since I was a colony. I did everything I could to get close to you. I thought...I thought we had something. We almost did. And then all of a sudden I wasn't like anymore, not your friend or whatever it was we were. I was a capitalist, wrong about everything, a whore, greedy, stupid. The way you looked at me, the way you spoke to me...what was I supposed to do? Sit there and take it?"

"I-" Russia sucked in a deep breath. "I.. I wanted to.. I wanted to have something with you." He fell back into his chair. " I was afraid.. I was so afraid that I.. That _we_ wouldn't work out and that I'd end up hurt like I did with Yao and Toris.. I needed a reason to get away from you.. To hate you so my fucking heart would stop loving you! When I heard from /him/ that capitalism was terrible.. I jumped on that.. I.. I'm sorry..."

"Twenty years after communism and we're together and my heart is still broken." He rasped, sinking to the floor and hugging his knees. "Even he didn't know that." He snorted softly, gesturing at Ivan. "Sometimes I just...I just look at him and remember the things you said and I wonder...I wonder if he still thinks like that sometimes. If this isn't all just a lie. Do you know what that's like? To love someone more than life itself and not know if you can trust them?"

Ivan looked as if his heart fell, in fact, it did. Tears start to weld in his eyes before falling down his cheeks. "You.. Don't trust me?" He rasped out, choking on his own sobs. "Why? I've tried so hard! I..I've apologized.. I had given up all of my governmental beliefs! I l've been working so /hard/ to fix and still?" He looked as if his heart had frozen over and broke into pieces. "Alfred, please, /please/ tell me what I can do to make you trust me again.. Please!"

Alfred went to him, throwing himself at Ivan's chest and burying his face there, sniffling and sobbing. "I don't know! I don't...I want to believe you, I really do! But you hated me so much! And then I do stupid things like this, and your people blame me for everything wrong with them, and your boss hates me! I just want to know that you love me!"

"I love you." Ivan whispered, hugging onto Alfred tightly. "You're the light of my life. You took away the loneliness I felt after they all left me! You're the only person who can make smile by just flashing me that same, goofy grin! You're so smart and no one even _knows_ it! Not to mention you have the purest heart I've ever seen your still so pure compared to the rest of us. So /young/ and /un-touched/" Ivan babbled on. "I love everything about you"

Alfred laughed then, a cruel, twisted kind of laugh, but one directed only at himself. "Pure...untouched." He sneered. "Yeah, those are great words to describe the guy who dropped the only two nuclear weapons in history on his best friend. Yup, that's me. Pure-hearted."

"You don't know Alfred.. But that's a conversation for another time." He sighed, bringing Alfred closer to him. "I want you to know that I love you"

"I don't...I don't know why." He sobbed. "I'm a stupid asshole!"

"No you're not." Ivan assured him, bringing him into a loving kiss. "I love you, sure you have your moments.. But I do, too.." He kissed him again. "I still love you though.. And I hope that you love me.."

"Of course I love you." He kissed him back. "I've always loved you and I always _will_ love you. If you rip my heart out right now, you'll find your name written on it."

Ivan's cheeks flushed red and he hugged him tighter. "It may be on the floor.. But it still belongs to you..." He mumbled, kissing him lovingly.

Alfred bent down and picked the heart up, cradling it in his hands reverently like a child. He pressed a kiss to the surface, dusting it off gently, his fingers swirling and dancing over the surface in unintentional patterns. A few more soft kisses and he pushed it back in with a smile.

Ivan shivered and made small noised as his heart was fondled. It was still sensitive. "Don't do that too much.." He mumbled, licking his dry lips. "You know what that does to me..."

A smirk flicked over his face. "I know." He husked eyes smoky. He didn't care that the other two were in the room with them; he just wanted to mess with Ivan and turn him around.

"Then why do it?" He pouted, eyes becoming hazy. "Do I have to get back at you? You know I will..." He smirked, running his fingers through his hair, carding then through the golden locks.

"Are you sure you can?" He purred, pressing into him and smirking. "We've got company, after all~"

"It wouldn't be anything they aren't going to see in the future." He stated, yanking on the curl. Ivan knew that Alfred got off on people watching him, why not three Russians?

Alfred moaned, his knees buckling so he had to lean against Ivan for support. The things that man could do to him with the knowledge he had about his body. "What!? N-not with them watching!"

"It's just me, baby~" he cooed, yanking harder. Vanya blushed hard, feeling his own arousal growing. Alfred looked so... erotic! "You know you like it." Ivan purred

Alfred moaned, his back arching and his hips pressing against Ivan's pleadingly. "Baby, no~" He whined. "That's wrong! W-we can't! Not while they're watching!" He protested, even as his temperature began to rise.

"Aww, but you're getting all aroused~" he smirked, gripping Alfred's ass and making him grind against him. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind~ they'll probably get off to you just like I do." He started to stroke the curl in a teasing manor.

Alfred moaned pleadingly, grinding back. His body was so hot, nipples already perked underneath his shirt and cock hardening in his pants. "I-I don't care! God, just kiss me!" He begged, panting up at him.

Ivan gave Alfred what he wanted and kissed him hard, forcing their tongues into a wrestling match. He started to grind his hips harder, wanting more of the delicious friction that the two of them craved. Both Russia and Vanya were speechless. They honestly were shocked that the two were about to start having sex right in front of them.

Alfred threw his head back, gasping and crying out as they ground together, his face was flushed, eyes hazed over and half-mast, a dark blue like a stormy ocean, turbulent and wanting.

Ivan smirked deviously, getting an idea. Without Alfred seeing, he motioned his younger selves to come over and join. Russia grinned and hurried over with Vanya timidly following. Ivan moved to the side, still kissing Alfred, while Russia got down in front of the American. He yanked down Alfred's pants and started to lap at Alfred's clothed cock. Vanya joined Ivan in squeezing the blonde's ass and kissing his ears and neck

Alfred cried out as Russia lapped at his cock, his hips bucking and nails digging into Ivan's shoulders. He threw his head back, the back of it landing on Vanya's shoulder as he ground his hips forward. "No! Y-you can't!" He protested. "N-not all three of you!"

Russia pulled out Alfred's cock and started to suck on the head of his cock. It was going to happen. All three Russians were hard and wanting Alfred in one way or another. Vanya pulled Alfred's head away from Ivan and kissed him shyly. It was obvious that he hadn't much experience in kissing, but he sure as hell was trying his best. Ivan started to tug on the curl and suck on his ear lobe.

Alfred moaned into the kiss, returning it hungrily. He had a bit more experience than Vanya, but he let the other lead it as he tried not to buck his hips as Russia sucked him off. He was achingly hard now, knees spreading of their own accord.

Vanya timidly pushed his tongue into Alfred's mouth, curiously pushing it around to taste the inside of his mouth. Russia started to hum on the American's cock before taking nearly all of it in his mouth. Ivan smirked and yanked as hard as he could on Nantucket so Alfred would come down the Soviet's throat.

Alfred cried out hotly as he did just that, unable to stop himself from spurting hot come into Russia's waiting mouth, his hips bucking and his voice dying into desperate whimpers.

Russia pulled away as he did so and let it splatter all over his face. "You taste so good~" he purred, licking in off his lips. "I know, right?" Ivan giggled, teasing the curl. Vanya kept quiet, gently grinding himself on Alfred's thigh.

Alfred moaned softly as he looked down at Russia, biting his lip at the site. He always loved the thought of his come all over his lover's face. And they were all his lovers now, weren't they? Even the ones who hadn't been when they were alive.

"So, who gets what?" Russia asked, starting to lick Alfred's soft cock. "I get to fuck him." Ivan growled possessively. "You either get fucked or get his mouth." Ivan slipped into Russian so Alfred wouldn't understand them as well. "I'm not bottoming." Russia stated, in English. "I don't mind it." Vanya spoke softly, kissing Alfred's neck.

Alfred bit his lip and then spoke up timidly. "Well...I...I might be able to fit two of you." He murmured, blushing.

"How eager!" Russia giggled. "Alright, Ivan and I will top and the younger one will throat fuck him." Ivan smirked. Vanya nodded happily.

Alfred nodded, still blushing madly. Russia had always said he was a whore well...maybe it was time to prove it. "I've taken Ivan with a toy as big as he was before. I'm sure both of you will fit." At least, he was pretty sure. They would certainly find out.

"Get on your hands and knees, _slut_." Ivan purred, grabbing his satchel (or man purse as Alfred would call it) and pulled out lube. "Strip down, too."

Alfred did as he was told, stripping his clothing off, more timid and shy than he usually was, blushing heavily and moving more like an awkward virgin than anything, before dropping to his hands and knees and presenting his ass.

Hungry eyes watched him undress. The stares were filled with sexual desire and want. Ivan lubed up his fingers and pushed them in. He usually was quick and rough when preparing Alfred, but needed to do extra for a second huge cock to fit.

Alfred moaned softly as the fingers entered him, gently moving back on them. He wouldn't rush Ivan like he sometimes did, begging for him to go faster and give him more. He could take just Ivan with rough, quick preparation, but it would need to be slower, gentler, and more sensual for Russia to fit as well. "Russia. Go to the closet, there should be a red velvet box in there on the top shelf. It has my collar and leash in it. I feel like being my masters' good little slave pet tonight."

Russia did as he was told then hurried back over. He put around his neck then attached the leash to it. "There, our pretty little pet~" he purred, grabbing the lube and spreading it on his own fingers. He pushed in two of his own fingers and started to thrust them into him.

"Y-yes master~" He purred, rolling his hips back on the fingers inside of him. The slightly different pace of the two sets of fingers and the varying depths felt amazing; he could really tell two people were fingering him. "Do you want to help them, Master~?" He giggled, licking his lips at Vanya.

Vanya blushed and did the same as his elder selves. All three of them fingered him at different paces. Vanya was gently, while Russia was very rough, and Ivan was somewhere in between. They all fingered and stretched, rubbing his insides sensually. "He feels so nice.." Vanya blushed.

Alfred moaned and rolled his hips, his torso falling to the floor as he was pleasure, only his ass in the air, on display for the three men playing with him. "M-maybe later you can have a turn fucking me~" He giggled.

"I hope to!" He beamed, pushing his fingers in deeper. "Not too much more and we'll be able to fuck him!" Ivan giggled. After a bit more, Ivan pulled his fingers out and the other two copied him. Ivan and Russia lubed themselves up. "Lay back, Russia." Russia laid back. "Alfred, sit on him."

Alfred, ever the good little pet, did as he was told and straddled Russia's hips, grinding down into him teasingly before taking his cock in hand and slipping it into him, sitting back until the Soviet nation was fully seated inside of him, balls deep.

Russia threw his head back letting out a low moan. "Fuck he's a tight little whore!" Russia purred, grinding up into him. Ivan pushed Alfred forward onto Russia's chest. He slowly nudged his way alongside the Soviet.

As Alfred was pushed forward, he buried his face in Russia's neck, biting, kissing, and lapping at it as he first ground down on him, and then moaned into the flesh as he was breached a second time. He could feel the stretch in his backside and he would be sore like after losing his virginity, but it would be so worth it.

Russia cried out as his neck was abused. Ivan pushed his way in till they were both balls deep inside of their pet. They both moaned at the new pressure and slowly started to thrust. Vanya stood on his knees, pumping himself.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there, Master Vanya~" Alfred coaxed, beckoning him over. "C'mere so I can suck that thick, yummy cock."

Vanya timidly came over, eyes dark. "Please.." He whispered, quietly begging him. Russia was give slowly and hard thrust while Ivan was thrusting faster and just as hard. Every so often Ivan would put a bit more lube so they didn't end up rubbing their cocks and Alfred's ass raw.

Alfred just grinned at Vanya mischievously, taking his cock in hand and stroking it a few times before immediately swallowing him whole and beginning to bob his head, deep throating with almost no effort at all, moaning as he was fucked.

Vanya gasped and started to buck. He was obviously inexperienced. "F-fuck!" He cried in Russian. The two Russians pounding into him slowly got harder and harder as he loosened up.

Alfred sucked his cock expertly, already knowing every little trick to bring him pleasure, having been sucking Ivan's cock for over 20 years now. He moaned and rolled his hips back for the other two, eager ole swallowing up the two huge dicks greedily.

Vanya carded his fingers through Alfred's hair, bucking his hips hard. "Al-Fre~d!" He moaned, moving his hips desperately, like a virgin teenager. Ivan gripped Alfred's hips hard and started to really go at it, pounding into him.

Alfred moaned like a two-dollar whore as he was fucked, easily taking Vanya's bucking and swallowing around the head of his cock. Eventually, he just stopped and let the boy fuck his throat as the other two pounded into his ass, his orgasm approaching quickly.

Vanya was the first to come. He let out a cry of Alfred's name as he emptied himself down Alfred's throat. The young nation fell back, panting with his chest heaving, deep in his orgasmic high. Ivan and Russia didn't stop though, they kept up their pace.

Alfred moaned, swallowing everything he could and letting the rest drip down his chin and out of the corners of his mouth and he moaned, a base, whoreish look of pleasure on his face as he took the cocks for a few more thrusts before crying out his own release.

Russia came next, filling Alfred up, with Ivan not too far behind him. Alfred's stretched hole was completely filled with two large doses of come.

Alfred moaned softly, dropping down onto Russia's chest and cuddling up to him, mewling like a little kitten. "God, I love being filled with come~" He sighed. "Someone put a butt plug in me so I can keep it there until Vanya can come in me, too~"

Ivan pulled out first and did as Alfred requested after Russia pulled himself out. Vanya crawled over and grabbed onto Alfred's arm like a lost child, hugging it close to him. Ivan laid next to Russia, throwing his arm around Alfred.

"Mmmm, my three favorite boys~" He giggled, gracing each of them with a kiss in turn. "You're all awesome, you know that?" He purred, still loopy from the high of his orgasm. "And fucking huge, I love it."

"He's nice after he gets his fix, isn't he?" Russia mumbled, starting to doze off. "Yeah, a good orgasm always makes him happier." Ivan yawned, closing his eyes.

And more affectionate. As he was still laying on Russia and the Soviet was therefore the closest, he bore the brunt of Al's cuddly nature and nuzzling, though the other two got their fair share, as well.

After Alfred caught his breath, he climbed off of Russia, pressing Vanya down onto the floor and kissing him. "You ever been inside of a man, cutie~?" He giggled. "You wanna give these two boys a show?"

Aryan Hipp: Vanya shook his head. "No, I haven't been inside a man before.." He confessed, blushing hard. "..What kind of show?" He asked pure innocence in his eyes.

Alfred smirked, leaning down and whispering in his ear, lips brushing the flesh. "I'm gonna ride you like a fucking stallion, baby." He husked, nipping at his ear.

Vanya's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. His blush spread from ear to ear. "R-ride me?" His voice cracked. Judging by the tone of Alfred's voice, it was going to be very, _very_ hot.

Alfred began grinding their hips together, hips own rolling expertly like a pole dancer or high-end prostitute. He scratched his nails down Vanya's chest, licking his lips and leaning forward to catch a nipple in his mouth and suck. "Yep~ I'm gonna ride your dick like a witch rides a broom stick.

Vanya moaned and ground his hips against Alfred's hips. his nipples got hard quickly, standing from the attention to them. His body felt so hot compared to the many nights where his body was life ice. It was driving him mad.

Alfred giggled, continuing his assault on Vanya's nipples for a bit before moving up to attack his neck, still pinching and twisting the hard nubs as he ground them together. "Does that feel good, baby? You like that?" He husked.

Vanya moaned very loudly. "Yes! Yes more, please!" He begged, bucking his hips. It felt so good. The assault on his nipples hurt, but for some reason, it felt amazing and made his groin stir.

"I'm just getting started, baby~ I'm gonna rock your fucking world." He smirked, reaching down between them to stroke Vanya's cock as he ground against it, the other hand coming down to take out the plug, ass sill leaking come as he lined Vanya's cock up with his entrance and spearing himself with it.

Vanya gasped and moaned, clinging to Alfred. "It's so tight!" He panted unable to keep himself from bucking into the tight heat. "You feel so good!"

Alfred moaned as Vanya bucked into him, arching his back and rolling his hips down onto the thrust. "That's right, baby, just like that!~" He gasped, bracing and hand on Vanya's chest and starting to ride him, hips moving up and down on his shaft.

Vanya moaned very sweetly. He held onto Alfred tightly as he thrust upward to meet Alfred's hips. He had no idea what he was doing, but it must have been right because Alfred was being pretty loud. "I-I'm doing good?"

Alfred nodded, smiling down at him breathlessly. "You're doin' great, baby, your dick feels so damn good. Just keep fuckin' me...oh yeah, just like that~" He panted, head falling back in a gasp. He looked to the other two, throwing them a flirty, wanton look before leaning down to kiss Vanya hungrily.

Vanya kissed back, trying his best to thrust harder like his elder selves had done. He kissed back, very sloppily. Ivan and Russia watched them like hungry predators, both playing with their cocks.

Alfred moaned, burying his face in Vanya's neck and biting down. "Oh yeah~ Just like that, baby, just like that. You're doin' so good, baby, your cock feels so good." He panted, bouncing up and down on him gently. "You're such a good fuck, Vanya~" He moaned sweetly.

Vanya started to thrust harder and harder, losing himself in his own pleasure. He started to call out Alfred's name like it was a chant before letting out a strangled cry and he came, filling Alfred even more. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!" He hid his face in the crook of Alfred's neck.

Alfred let out a low moan as the come filled him, the seed from the three Russian men leaking out of his raw, abused hole as his own seed spurted out onto his and Vanya's stomachs. "Shhh, nooo~" He soothed. "You did amazingly, baby. You fucked me so damn good. And I love your come, I needed it in me and you gave it to me, thank you~" He purred, pressing kisses all over his face.

Vanya hugged onto Alfred, kissing him softly. "M'sleepy.." He said before falling back with Alfred close.

"You've come twice already, I think you deserve a nap, sweet one~" He cooed, carding his fingers through his hair and pulling off of him, hole gaping open from the abuse and leaking come. "Ivan, get the camera. We're probably not going to have this opportunity again!" He urged. Such an exhibitionist.

Ivan grabbed his phone and took a few pictures. Vanya had fallen asleep, completely spent. "There you go, Alfred. I'll send them to you later, okay?" Ivan mumbled, putting his phone away. Russia didn't know what the fuck that was, but decided not to ask questions.

"Thanks, baby~" He giggled, rolling back onto Russia so he was in the middle and had access to all of them, snuggling and cuddling and kissing.

And that's what they did. All three of them had arms around him, lips on his skin, cuddling for warmth and keeping Alfred warm. It wasn't long before they were all peacefully sleeping.


End file.
